Sultan
The Karin '''Sultan' is a 4-door sports sedan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. The Sultan was supposed to appear in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories but it was cut without reason. Design 3D Universe .]]The Sultan is based on the 1990's GC Subaru Impreza WRX with Peugeot 405 headlights. It has a small, yet powerful turbocharged engine, and a four wheel drive drivetrain. Its performance is relatively strong in comparison with all of the sports coupes and supercars in the game, whilst its grippy four wheel drive system makes it particularly controllable; it is less prone to spinning out than the rear wheel drive cars, making it a good car for Gymkhana or cross-country road trip. The Sultan is the fastest four-door car in the game. The only drawback of the Sultan is it's poor build quality. The Sultan's front or back can be deformed even in low speed collisions with other vehicles. It is the high-performance counterpart of the Sentinel, taking over the role of Mafia Sentinel and Sentinel XS. Players favor the Sultan for drive-by attacks, due to its four seat capacity and its ability to outrun rival gang or police vehicles, as it has supreme handling; it also has a large array of modifications. HD Universe Now manufactured by Karin (the GTA version of Toyota, Lexus, and Subaru), the Grand Theft Auto IV Sultan draws upon the Japanese import styling of the previous Sultan. It is mostly based on the first-generation Lexus IS (also known as the Toyota Altezza), although certain elements such as the rear lamp units are inspired by a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV. Other elements (such as the bonnet and spoiler of the Korean Mob variant) bear resemblance to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII and the Subaru Impreza. Interestingly, ordinary Sultans come with blued exhaust tips, similar to the (assumedly) titanium tips on the Futo GT. The engine sound, however, bears a striking resemblance to the Subaru Impreza WRX. The Sultan appears in GTA V, mostly unchanged in terms of appearance. The only differences are that it now features black wheels by default and it no longer has the Impreza-esque exhaust note due to an updated engine with equal length exhaust manifolds. The car now sounds remarkably similar to the Lexus IS200's 3S-GE engine. The popular Sultan RS model from GTA IV can be created by adding certain modifications to the base Sultan. Performance 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas the Sultan has a relatively excellent traction and handling much better than those of more expensive 2-door sport cars. the acceleration is very good and makes the car the fastest 4 door car of the game followed by the Sentinel .It is powered by a turbocharged engine and it weights 1400 kg like some 2-door rivals. HD Universe The Sultan remains fast, grippy, engaging and easy to drive. It appears to be powered by a 3.5L twin turbo inline-6 engine, similar to the first-generation Lexus IS it is now based on. Despite the Lexus-inspired engine, the exhaust note in GTA IV appears to be modeled after the unequal length exhaust manifold rumble that the Subaru Impreza has become known for, while in GTA V it has a note similar to a first generation Lexus IS300. Like all past Sultan models (and most Subarus) the GTA IV Sultan is AWD (40% front/ 60% rear torque distribution), providing superior traction and handling over other cars of the same class. While many similarly sized sedans offer similar straight line performance, the added stability of the Sultan allows fast cornering and easy power sliding, making it a good choice for races or getaways (and one of the best 4-door cars in the game). Like the Sultan RS, under-steer is a factor, but the powerful engine and quick handling make it sporty and fun to drive. Although the engine isn't the most durable, considering its speed, body deformation is average. Non-tuned Sultans come with alarms, the most popular forms being the horn and beep versions. Its top speed is 203 mph(326 km/h) and it accelerates from 0-60mph in 5.6 seconds. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sultan fetching $3,500. In GTA V, however, the car has average performance. The Buffalo and Oracle outperform it in the category of 4-door cars. However, because of its AWD nature, the Sultan can easily surpass most off-road vehicles, especially when upgraded. Overview (HD) Variants There are three variations of the Sultan in GTA IV; the standard car, the slightly tuned car, and the heavily tuned and independent Sultan RS. The regular Sultan and tuned Korean Mob Sultan TT are both four door sedans, while the Sultan RS is a two door coupe. The standard Sultan is modestly styled, with a leaning towards performance, indicated by the small hood scoop, sports wheels, and its good performance. The Korean Mob Sultan TT comes with a blue paint job, a large angular rear spoiler in line with the rear lights, extra carbon fiber lips for the front bumper and side skirts, along with gold wheels and dual bonnet vent, giving the car a resemblance to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII GSR. The Korean Mob Sultan can be resprayed in any of the regular Sultan's colors, it will however lose its unique wheel color. Regular Sultans may also appear with custom paint jobs and spoilers, but no enhanced performance, in The Ballad of Gay Tony's Drug Wars involving the Korean Mob. During Stevie's text message car thefts, he will ask Niko to steal a Sultan in Alderney. This is a unique Sultan, with black rims and a slightly more vibrant shade of blue in its paint-job. In GTA Chinatown Wars , the car's hood scoops and seating capacity makes it look like a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution CT9A model. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, multiple variations of the Sultan will appear in Drug Wars involving the Koreans. The Sultans will have special paint schemes (including wheels) and may or may not feature a rear wing. The bonnet/ hood will be one of the two standard forms. Modifications GTA San Andreas in GTA San Andreas.]] Being classified as a "tuner" car, the Sultan can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels; and like all cars of its class, the range of body kits, rims and spoilers are the same, the only distinction being its three unique customized body paint schemes. However, most people favor this car when it isn't modified at Wheel Arch Angels, as its appearance appears more Urban. It is interesting to note that while two of three of the customized body paint schemes are of original designs, one consists of a blue and yellow rally-like scheme similar to that of the Subaru World Rally Team's 1993-1996 Subaru Impreza GC. GTA V *In GTA V, any Sultan can be taken to Los Santos Customs to modify it. If a Roll Cage is added to the vehicle, Sultan RS decals will appear on the side and the badging on the rear will say "Sultan RS" instead of just "Sultan". This means that by heavily modifying the Sultan in Los Santos Customs, a close replica of the Sultan RS can be created. Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in Downtown/King's/Doherty, (San Fierro) after completing Test Drive. * The Sultan is usually seen being driven in San Fierro and Las Venturas, yet it is rarely seen in Los Santos. * Spawns in traffic anywhere after the "sports car traffic" cheat is activated. * Driven by the San Fierro Triads on their turf. * Spawns outside of a garage opposite Wu Zi Mu's house. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * A Sultan can be found parked outside the apartment in the mission Blow Your Cover, as a getaway car. * Spawn around Firefly Projects. * Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. * Driving a Sultan around Alderney City usually spawns the Korean Mob's modified Sultans (also applies online when the Sultan is active in the spawn rota). * Driving a Schafter may cause Sultans to spawn in Algonquin. * Driving a Banshee in Alderney City will spawn Sultans. * Driving a Infernus in Middle Park East will spawn Sultans. * Driving a Premier in Algonquin will spawn Sultans. * Can be encountered in Most Wanted side-mission, search for Fernando Tisdel, then go to his hang-out location. He and his gang will make a run for it in a Sultan. * Sometimes it appears in 'Stolen Vehicle' Vigilante side-missions, as the target car. GTA V * Spawns both on the road and parked in Chamberlain Hills and Little Seoul. * Will occasionally spawn next to house at the middle of the cul-de sac in Grove Street. * Thieves stealing your venue's money in Property Management missions often drive Sultans. * Sometimes found driven around Sandy Shores. * Sometimes found parked in the parking lot outside of Vanilla Unicorn. GTA Online * Commonly found in Harmony. * Also found along the highway along the top of Blaine County. Driving a sports class of vehicle (like Obey 9F, Annis Elegy RH8, etc.) will increase its spawn chance. * Has a chance to spawn in the prison parking lot. * Can also be occasionally found at the docks near where you deliver stolen vehicles to Simeon. * Driving a Premier or Asterope seems to make the Sultan spawn much more frequently. * Driving a Sultan spawns other Sultans around the map frequently. * Can be found often at the Humane Labs and Research in the parking lot. Up to five can spawn at one time and driving a sports car is unnecessary. This is the best place to obtain a Sultan. * Very common in La Mesa and Strawberry. * Occasionally found along the Senora Freeway. * Sometimes located at Larry's RV Sales. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Sultan are: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos or SF-UR when entering a San Fierro Triad's Sultan. **GTA IV: The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1. **Episodes from Liberty City: The Beat 102.7. **GTA Chinatown Wars: Deadmau5. **GTA V: Channel X. *Sultan means ''king ''in Arabic, and is also the term for the head of state in various countries. The Sultan is most likely named as the "king" of the sedans as it is the fastest sedan in the core games. *Sultan's poor build quality in GTA San Andreas contradicts its real life counterpart, the Subaru Impreza WRX STI. In real-life, Subaru Imprezas are known for excellent build quality & reliabililty (as quoted by an English motoring magazine: ''"Subarus are the toughest things in the world"). *The spoiler in the Korean Mob Sultan can be detached by force. *The Sultan (along with the Sultan RS) is the first car in the entire Grand Theft Auto series to feature unequal length exhaust manifolds (judging from its burbly exhaust sound, which is similar to the Subaru Impreza). The DF8-90, Sentinel and Chavos have similar exhaust notes, however they aren't as growly, suggesting they simply have catback exhausts rather than unequal length manifolds. *In GTA V the Sultan can be modified to look like the Sultan RS (albeit with 4 doors and missing the side skirt exhaust). **The Sultan can also be modified to look like the Korean Mob Sultan TT from GTA IV. *After starting the Sultan in GTA V, the cooling fans will kick on after the engine runs for about half a minute. They will stay on for a few seconds after exiting the car. *In GTA V, the player won't be able to put the camera in first-person view while in a Sultan that has the carbon scooped hood modification applied. Navigation }} de:Sultan es:Sultan fr:Sultan pl:Sultan pt:Sultan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Vehicles in GTA Online